1. Technical Field
The field relates to operating systems, software applications and user interface devices, and, more particularly, to a system, method, apparatus or non-transitory computer program product for displaying a scrollable document in a browser window that permits varying scroll rates of corresponding display content.
2. Background
Applications are commonly used with computational devices, such as, laptops, smartphones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Applications allow a user to access information sources, webpages, games, and other virtual tools. Applications are usually accessed and viewed in a display browser window. Navigation tools commonly associated with a browser window generally include a scroll bar, address window, main display area and other additional tabs and display options.
In one example of operating a computing device, a user may access a document via his or her smartphone device. When accessing the document, the user may select a particular desktop icon, such as a browser icon, and launch a particular application, such as a browser application, and download the document from a remote location. Alternatively, the document may already be downloaded on the user's smartphone and may be accessed by a user initiated selection operation. Once the user has opened the document in a browser window, the browser may provide a default display configuration for the document to be viewed, navigated, manipulated, modified, etc.
The display size of the document is limited by the size of the user display window. The document may span multiple pages and may be viewable only one page at a time. Furthermore, the limited viewing space on the newer pocket and travel-sized display devices requires increasingly simple and prompt viewing options for the users' satisfaction.